Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 1
by HollowOmega
Summary: 10,000 Years ago Zordon Of Eltar sealed away Rita Repulsa in a Space Dumpster but was trapped in a time warp by her before she disappeared. Now 10,000 years later she has been set and set her sights on earth. Zordon has chosen Six teenagers to become the team to battle Rita. They are The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.
1. Season 1 Intro

A dumpster is seen on the moon before the lid comes over as an evil sorcerers comes out the dumpster with a smirk.

**Rita: AHHHH! AFTER TEN THOUSAND YEARS IM FREE! IT'S TIME TO CONQUER EARTH!**

The Scene switches into a command area with advanced technology before electricity shoots into a tube showing a floating head showing up in said tube.

**Zordon: Alpha! Rita's Escaped! Recruit a team of Teenagers with Attitude. **

The Robot pressed a few buttons before the scene switches to the Juice bar as six humans were beamed up in red black blue yellow pink and orange beams showing up in the command center as the Power Morpher appeared on the belt buckles one of them morphing before showing the Megazord slowly forming before a thunder bolt struck down reading Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

**GO GO POWER RANGERS!**

The scene switches to Jason doing some martial arts before showing a split screen one of Jason as he always is and one him morphed into the Red Ranger wielding the Power Sword.

**Austin St. John As Jason.**

**GO GO POWER RANGERS!**

The Scene switches back to the Juice Bar showing Trini practicing her own style of martial arts before showing Trini in Civilian form and her Ranger form wielding the power daggers in a split screen style.

**Thuy Trang As Trini**

Scene switches to Angel Grove Park showing Zack dancing a little bit showing off to some kids before the scene switched to Zack in the command center and in a split screen showing Zack in the black ranger outfit holding the power axe.

**Walter Jones as Zack.**

**GO GO POWER RANGERS! MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS!**

The Scene switches to Kimberly practicing her gymnastics on a balance board before the scene switches to Kimberly in the command center and in a split screen showing Kimberly in the Pink Ranger outfit and holding the Power Bow.

**Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly.**

The Scene than switches to Billy in his first fight with the Puddies followed by him in the command center showing a split screen of him in his civilian outfit and his ranger form holding the Power Lance.

**David Yost as Billy.**

Scene switches once more to The Juice Bar where a teen is exiting a car before switches to Luke in the command center showing him in his civilian outfit on one side and him in his Ranger outfit holding the Power Flail on the other side.

**Adam Hicks As Luke**

The Scene than switches to the six rangers in their morphing sequence before showing them morphed in fighting position under their respective coins.

**GO GO POWER RANGERS!**

The Scene switches to showing two brothers one in the command Center and one in space with Rita before showing a split screen of the two of them.

**Johnny Deep and Tim Curry as Zeran and Zerrick**

The Scene than switches to Bulk and Skull doing their usual stuff eating and bullying with a laugh.

**Jason Navy and Paul Schrier as Bulk and Skull**

**GO GO POWER RANGERS!**

The Scene than switches to in the comand center Zordon seen talking with The Rangers and His apprentices most likely about the up coming attack on Angel Grove.

**David Feildling as Zordon**

The Scene switches to the Zords getting in formation for the Dino Megazord along with The Ankylsaurs Megazord getting ready to form before getting into full Megazord formation.

**GO GO POWER RANGERS! YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS!**


	2. Day Of The Dumpster

Angel Grove. A home to what would soon be the biggest battle of Good vs Evil ever known the man. A truck was pulling up to a juice bar in the town as a young man with blonde hair and a orange jacket along with a black shirt in the jacket followed by a pair of red pants and lastly a pair of brown sneakers was looking out the window and saw the kids coming and going from the Juice bar as his mother stopped before he looked towards her and spoke. "Ok I am going to ask mom before I start going to meet some new friends. are you SURE this is the last move we are going to do?" The man asked wanting to be sure about this.

"Trust me. Once I start working for this law firm we'll have more money and we won't have to move around as much," she replied with a little smile," everything will be just fine Luke," she said with a reassuring smile. She was a lawyer who had to travel around from state to state on occasion with her son by her side to work on legal cases with her clients in major cases and claims.

The man now introduced as Luke smiled before getting out of his mothers car as she took off and he headed off inside the Inside the Juice bar a young women wearing pink sweat pants was practicing on a balance beam of some kind of preparing for who knew what. On the mat in the center of the Juice bar a man in a red Karate attire and a man in a black shirt and sweat pants were practicing some Karate. Over yander a young women in a yellow Jacket and striped shirt was practicing her own style of self defense. Luke walked in looking around with his backpack over his shoulder before suddenly a young man with glasses and blue headband around his forehead bumped into him. "Oh sorry." He said taking off towards the center of the Juice bar. "Who was that?" Luke wondered blinking not sure where to start in this Juice bar.

Among all the bustling people in the juice bar there was one guy, dark skinned with a neat fade haircut and a black shirt and matching shorts and shoes who decided to greet Luke after his little karate practice, especially since he had never seen him before and he was a regular in the bar.

"Hey," he approached Luke with a friendly smile in greeting.

Luke jumped looking at the man and smiled. "Oh hey..heh sorry kinda new here so I am a little bit lost um where am I exactly?" He asked with a sweat drop laughing in embarrassment.

"You're in Ernie's Juice Bar, Freshest spot in Angel Grove," Zack said with a cool smile before introducing himself, "I'm Zack, what's up?"

"Luke" Luke said with a grin as he looked around it was an interesting place to say the least. "Yo Zack!" A voice called as Luke looked behind him to see a man in a red Karate like suit come over to the group as he spoke. "Whos the kid Zack?" The man asked blinking and smiled turned towards him. "The names Jason." He said with a grin.

"His name is Luke, he's new in town," Zack said, introducing him to Jason. Perhaps they could show him around.

"Ah welcome to Angel Grove. Hey Billy! Kimberly! Trini! come over here we got a new guy in angel grove!" Jason called out over to his friends.

"Coming!" Kimberly chimed, leaving the balance beam to join her yellow-wearing friend Trini in greeting the new guy to Angel Grove with their friends.

"Hey there" Trini said with a smile as they came over to their friends and the new kid. "So your new here huh the names Trini" The one in the yellow jacket said with a smile. "Kimberly." The pink wearing one said with a smile as Luke smiled before looking towards the Door before two pepole came walking in one skiny and one fat as he sweat dropped. "Um nice to meet you and everything but who are those two?" Luke asked blinking.

"Bulk and Skull," Kimberly with a little smile, "they think their bullies but nobody takes them seriously," she explained. It went without saying that she didn't put Bulk and Skull in high regard.

"Oh boy." Luke said rolling his eyes bullies were never something he liked as the two known as Bulk and Skull came walking over to the group as Bulk grinned. "So ladies how about that double date we talked about?" Bulk asked as Skull chimed in with a smirk. "Yeah how about it." Skull said with a smirk.

"Let me think about it," Kimberly stroked her chin in thought before giving her answer, "Nope," which earned a nod from Trini. "Yeah you guys are funny no double date, sorry."

Skull began to walk off only for Bulk to grab him and shake his head as Skull stopped before he spoke to the girls. "What's wrong we are not good enough for you?" He asked as Luke came from the girls. "look you two we don't want any trouble the ladies said no so just back off before you embarrass yourselves any further." Luke stated.

Kimberly couldn't help herself but smirk at Bulk and Skull, wondering what they were going to do next after Luke said what he said while Trini looked at Bulk and Skull as well.

"Oh really now? Look at this Skull the new kid wants to fight well than lets show him some Karate moves." Bulk said as Kimberly and Trini moved out of the way before Luke ducked before coming up and backhanded Bulk and Skull knocking them down as Luke grinned. "Told you to stop didn't I?" Luke chuckled.

Kimberly and Trini couldn't help but laugh while Zack lifted his hand up high for a high five, wanting to give Luke some appreciation for how he put Bulk and Skull in their place, "That was dope, nice one!"

"Thanks!" Luke said grinning high fiveing Zack. The group went over and sat down at a table as a rather large man walked over to the table. "Who ordered the Mango Surprise?" He asked. "That be me." Luke said as the man looked at the six. "Oh Jason. Who's your new friend?" He asked with a smile.

"Hey Ernie, that's Luke, he's new to Angel Grove," Jason said to introduce him to Ernie before turning to Luke, "Ernie owns the best juice bar in Angel Grove.

"Nice to meet you Ernie." Luke said as the big man smiled handing the group their first round of drinks as Luke took a sip and smiled. "So if you don't mind me asking guys since we just met you mind telling me a bit about yourselves? Zack." He said hoping Zack could go first.

"Sure thing. I'm a bit of a prankster, I love rap music, favorite time of the year is Halloween, and I can't stand spiders," Zack said, shuddering a little bit at the end of that.

'I'll have to keep that in mind for april fools day..' Luke said to himself and smiled nodding before speaking before looking towards Jason. "What about you Jason?" Luke asked.

"I love martial arts but I also teach it to people in my spare time and I work out in the city gym" Jason answered. He was nothing short of athletic.

"Nice. Me I am a fan of Martial Arts myself and big sports guy but I never got to really get into them because me and my mom were always traveling but due to her new job that changed." Luke said with a grin.

"What job does you mom have?" Billy asked. "Law job shes always traveling but with her new job we are staying here in angel grove." Luke said with a smile.

"My mom's a college professor," the youth in blue answered. "My moms the football assistant coach for Angel Grove High so if your gonna try out for the team good luck." Kimberly said with a laugh as Luke suddered. "Geeze thanks for the vote of confidence." He said as the pink wearing girl giggled.

"My mom's a nurse in Angel Grove Hospital," Zack said eagerly before Jason spoke up, "my mom's a chef. We never had a bad dinner at home," he laughed.

"My parents are a part of a music band they travel a lot so its hard to get time to see them but when they do come home its always a fun time" Trini smiled. "Hey Who ordered the Spinich Juice?" Ernie asked coming over. Suddenly however, the room began shaking very violently. "Oh no! It's an Earth quake everybody stay calm!" Ernie said before turning around and slamming the smoothie into Bulk's face. "Whoa! Ok earthquake on my first day just great.." Luke muttered.

Suddenly stuff began falling off as Luke blinked before turning to billy. "Hey Billy on scale of 1 to 10 how much of NOT an earthquake is this?!" Luke asked holding steady the best he could.

Billy held tightly onto the bar as well, trying to hold on with all his might, "Ten," Billy answered, wobbling a bit in his feet from the tremors, "there's earthquakes everyday in southern California but none like this.

Meanwhile in the mountains in some center of some kind. "DANGER! DANGER! It's the big one I know it we'll all be destroyed!" A machine like creature said as a floating head appeared in the tube. "Calm down Alpha it's Rita shes escaped and shes attacking the planet." He explained. "Aiyiyi what do we do?" The Machine asked. "Teleport to us six over barring and over emotional Humans" He explained as the machine jumped up and down. "No Not that Not Teenagers!" The machine asked. "That's correct Alpha." He said as Alpha went over to the controls. "I was afraid of that.." He said pushing some buttons.

Back at Angel Grove the group was in the center of the juice bar. "Whats happening?!" Kimberly asked as Luke spoke up. "You're asking the wrong person Kim!" Luke stated as Trini chimed in. "This is to weird." She muttered. "Hold on!" Jason said before they all got teleported in some energy beams of Red Yellow Black Blue Pink and Orange.

Soon enough the group found themselves telported into some strange area as Luke slowly got up. "Ugh did anyone get the name plate of that truck that ran us over.." Luke groaned after their little telportation.

"What happened?..." Zack asked, slowly getting up before he looked around their new environment and the sights it had to see. The computers, the huge interior, they were in some building of some kind.

"This isn't exactly the mall is it?" Kimberly asked as Billy looked on in awe.

"This place is magnificent!" Billy said as Luke chuckled.

"This must be heaven for Billy" Luke whispered to Zack with a chuckle.

"Yeah with all the tech around here," Zack whispered back with a grin while he noticed some computers near a big round glass globe.

"How did we end up here?" Jason asked as Trini rolled her eyes. "I just wanna know where here is." Trini said as Billy began messing with the controls before a machine came racing out.

"No! No! Don't touch that!" Alpha said collapsing as Billy raced over and helped it up. "A fully function fully cention atmatron." Billy said as Luke blinked. "A what?" He asked in confusion.

"Moving, talking, robot," Trini translated. She knew Billy long enough to explain just how he spoke to other people that didn't understand, like Luke for instance

"Ah..." Luke said before suddenly a beam shot into a tube while the group turned around. "Greeting Humans." It said as Luke fell backwards on his ass. "Ok tell me I am not the only one seeing a talking floating head in a tube." Luke stated.

"You're not," Jason said, his eyes fixed on the floating, contained, head just like the rest of his friends. First they experienced a freak earthquake, then they're teleported to this strange place, now there's this disembodied head floating in a to them. This had to be the wierdest day they ever had.

Luke slowly got up as Jason spoke. "So who are you?" He said getting his cool back. "Like WHAT are you?" Kimberly asked.

"I am Zordon an Inter dimensional being caught in a time warp." He said as the robot spoke. "And My name is Alpha Five." It said as Kimberly spoke. "I'm sorry but can someone come back to earth and pick me up please?" Kimberly asked.

"I am with Kimberly on this one this day has gone WAAAAAY Past weird.." Luke stated with a sigh.

"Yeah man what are you doing here? What is this place?" Zack asked before Jason follwed up with possibly the most important question, "and just why are we here?"

"It's simple my friends this planet is under attack and I have brought you here to save it." Zordon said as Zack scoffed. "Oh yeah Right." Zack said as Zordon chuckled.

"Ah a non believer look behind you and the images you see will clear your doubts." Zordon said as the group turned around and gased into the globe seeing some witch as Luke blinked. "Who's the crazy witch and the clay freaks?" Luke asked.

"I don't know but they both need a makeover," Kimberly replied once she saw the witch with the big horns and the gray clay monsters and how ugly they looked.

"This is Rita Repulsa an inter galactic sorceress who is bent on controlling the Universe with her henchmen and Puttie Patrolers she plans to make earth her first Target." Zordon explained.

"What dose all this have to do with us?" Trini asked as Luke spoke up. "I am with Trini on this one." Luke stated as Zordon spoke.

"You have been chosen to form an elite team to battle Rita each of you will be given access to extraordinary powers from the ancient creatures you call Dinosaurs." Zordon explained as Luke spoke. "Could this day get ANY weirder?" Luke asked.

"I have a feeling it's just getting started," Billy answered. One moment the six teenagers were just hanging out and the next moment they have to save the world.

Suddenly a pair of giant belt buckles with some sort of coin in the middle of them. "Behold the key to your power" He said with a smile as Zack and everyone grabbed their Morphers as Zack spoke.

"Whoa..what are these?" He asked as Zordon spoke. "Those are your Power Morphers. When in danger raise it to the air calling the name of your Dinosaur and you will morph into an incredible fighting force known by one and all as the Power Rangers." Zordon explained.

"I don't get it" Trini said as Zordon began to list them off. "Jason Bold and Powerful you shall command the Tyrannosaurs Dinozord, Zackary you are clever and brave you shall command the mastodon Dinozord, Kimberly Graceful and Smart you shall command the Pterodactyl Dinozord, Billy Patient and wise the Triceratops Dinozord shall be yours Trini Fearless and Agile the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord will be under your command and finally Luke Loyal and Proud the Ankylosaurs Dinozord shall be yours." Zordon explained.

"Observe the viewing globe. Just as the five of you work together so do your Zords you only need to turn to the power of the Dinozords which will come to form the mighty megazord." Zordon explained before it cut to another image. "Luke when your Zord is voice active d you need only to say Ankylosaurs Dinomegazord and it will transform at your command" Zordon explained.

"Power Morphers Megazords? no way. This is just to weird for me I'll tell you what its been real but I gotta go!" Zack said taking off. "Yeah See ya!" Kimberly said as everyone left the center as Alpha sighed. "Well that didn't go very well did it." Alpha said with a sigh.

Meanwhile in space as the teens were heading home or trying to anyways. "Zordon I'm surprised Teenagers? So you think you can stop me do you? **FINSTER! HURRY UP WITH THOSE PUTTIES!**" Rita snapped as her monster maker was working as fast as he could.

After a while Rita grinned. "Alright take that!" Rita snapped as she launched a blast towards the mountain they were passing. "Whoa what the hell?!" Luke asked before all of a suddenly grey creatures began flipping over and surrounding them. "Uh guys aren't those the creatures from the globe?" Luke asked in confusion.

"Yeah they are. They're Putties and they're all around us," Jason said before entering a fighting stance, "and they're uglier in person," Kim sneered, wary of the gray creatures around them.

Suddenly Two of the putties grabbed Kimberly as started struggling. "ZACK!" Jason yelled as Zack nodded. "Got it these two are mine." Zack stated. Doing a little dance he slipped past the two putties before punching one in the gut. Jason side kicked one in the gut. Luke was surrounded by two as he jumped before round house kicking one in the head sending it away as it quickly got back up.

Trini blocked two attacks and hit one away but these things seemed immune almost. After a few mins of doing the best they could the six teens got flung against a mountain as the numbers game got the better of them. "This day is to weird." Kimberly groaned. "What do we do now?" Trini asked. "Any Ideas Jason?" Luke asked they needed to figure this out badly.

"It'll take us forever to beat them like this. We gotta morph," Jason answered. He wasn't about to have him and his friends get defeated by these gray freaks.

"Well time to see if that floating head was telling the truth." Luke said as they all got up taking out their power morphers.

"**Ankylosaurs!**" Luke shouted holding his morpher out calling the name of the Dinosaur he had been assigned. He hoped the floating was right otherwise they were screwed.

"**Mastadon!**" Zack yelled while he held his morpher out as well and called out his Dinosaur with hope in his mind that this would lead to them coming back and beating these Putties.

"**Pterodactyl!**" Kimberly yelled holding out her morpher calling the name of her Dinosaur. This day had gone from an average day in her life to beyond weird. Was she along with her friends about to take on the role of defending this planet?

"**Triceratops!**" Billy called out his given Dinosaur while he held out his morpher. He was going to fight alongside his friends proudly and get through with this fight on this crazy day.

"**Saber-tooth Tiger!**" Trini yelled out. She had to admit the thought of fighting of evil was pretty...interesting to say the least. Not something she was expecting that was for sure but if the world needed her she would be there.

"**Tyrannosaurus!**" Jason screamed. He had the utmost faith in himself and his friends that as soon as they morphed they'd beat these Putties, stop Rita, and have a successful fight against evil in their first test as Power Rangers. Time to save the world!

On cue right after Jason said his Dinosaur the group morphed into what would become known to them as the "Power Suits" in their colors Jason Red, Kimberly Pink, Trini Yellow, Billy Blue, Zack Black and Luke Orange. "POWER RANGERS!" The group shouted as back in the power chamber Alpha was jumping up and down with Joy.

"Zordon They've done it they've made the metamorphosis." Alpha shouted as Zordon nodded as if he knew this was coming. "Good send them down to Angel Grove City Rita just sent down Goldar." Zordon explained as Alpha nodded in putting some code.

Suddenly back with the group they began getting teleporting up. "We're teleporting again!" Billy said before Kimberly spoke. "We're we going?" Kimberly asked as Jason spoke. "We're going to save the world!" Jason said with a small grin. "Let's do this!" Luke stated as the group was speeding off in six color streams Orange Yellow Pink Blue Black and Red.

Once the group had arrived after the teleport in Angel Grove City Jason spoke. "Alright let's do this guys!" Jason said as the group got in their stance before the creature known as Goldar arrived on the scene landing before pointing out his sword as a swarm of Putties showed up around him. "**GET THEM!**" Goldar shouted as the Putties charged forward.

Somehow Jason Luke Zack Billy Trini and Kimberly were having no problem with the Putties this time. Jason smacked a few away with a punch and kick to the gut. Zack kneeded one in the gut followed by an elbow to the back of the well back. Billy blocked an attack from the putties no problem followed by an elbow to the gut and a round house kick from back of them hitting two putties for the price of one and than dropped down and sweept one off his feet. Kimberly kicked on in the palm before back flipping and flipped forward before grabbing one by the arm and slamming it down. Trini pretty much tackled one to the ground followed by a sweep and flipped backwards onto a building. Luke backhanded one into the face before back flipping a few times and round house kicked a puttie in the face with a grin before elbowing one in the gutt and grabbed him by the neck slamming it down onto the ground.

Up in space Rita was flipping out yelling at finister that the putties were getting whipped by teenagers as one of them suggested she use her wand to make Goldar big she steamed. "**ARE YOU STUPID?! OR DID YOU FOR GET THE ANKYLOSAURS CAN TURN INTO A MEGAZORD ON ITS OWN! THAT BE TWO ON ONE YOU BONE HEAD!**" She snapped.

"**UGH I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF!**" Rita growled storming off as the guys sighed as Rita got infront of her eyeglass readying her want. "**MAGIC WAND! MAKE MY MONSTER AND GOLDAR GROW!**" She yelled before throwing her wand down into earth. Suddenly the wand shocked the earth as suddenly a creature from behind a building and Goldar grew about 10 feet as The Rangers looked up in shock. "Whoa ok BIG problem no pun intended." Luke stated.

"No way we can beat it now it's that big, we need Megazord power NOW!" Jason declared. "Right!" Luke said before the rangers extended their hands to the sky. "**DINOZORD POWER!**" They yelled. Suddenly the Tyranosaurs Dinozord rose from the earth and began making it's way towards the Rangers, The Mastadon Dinozord began making its way from an icy region, The Triceratops Dinozord from the Desert, The Saber-Tooth Tiger came from the forest, The Pterodactyl Dinozord came from a volcano and lastly the Ankylasaurs Dinozord came from the mountain region.

"Here we go!" Jason shouted as the group jumped in the air before landing in their Zords. "Log on!" Jason shouted. "Zack here this is kickin!" Zack stated with a grin. "This Is Billy all Systems go!" Billy said with a grin. "Trini here ready to rock!" Trini said with a grin. "Hey nice Stero" Kimberly said with a chuckle. "Luke Here! Lets pound these fools into the ground!" Luke said before a computer voice spoke. "Voice Recognition Confirmed." It said as Luke was in shock. "Man Zordon wasn't kidding..." He said in awe.

"Megazord Power on! Luke you know what to do!" Jason said as the other five began racing before forming into a battle tank like thing before beginning to blast Goldar and the monstor. "On it! Ankylasaurs Megazord Mode online!" Luke shouted as the Zords eyes glowed. "_Megazord Sequence Engaged!_" It said as suddenly the Zord stood up before legs came out of the bottom arms came out from the side and the head where the Ankylasaurs's head was flipped over revealing a human head and the spiked plate on its back made the helmet.

"Alright lets pound this freak!" Jason shouted before Goldar powered up his sword as the beast reved up his breath before launching a fire blast as the rangers got hurt as sparks flew. "GUYS!" Luke called as Jason shook his head. "You and your weapons are no match for me Power Rangers!" Goldar laughed as Jason growled. "Alright guys lets see what this baby can do!" Jason shouted. Suddenly they Goldar as the monster went after Luke's Zord as he blocked it before punching the monster in the stomach.

"Alright guys Power it up! Activating Megazord Battle mode." Jason said before placing two hands on the controls as energy into the single part. "_Megazord Battle mode activated._" It said before the arms turned out revealing hands as it lifted it self up before the Pterodactyl zord came flying in before turning around revealing the chest peice as the Tyranosaurs head went under revealing a robot head before the helmet closed it completing the transformation.

Dropping down the Monstor and goldar began slicing and dicing the Zords they were fighting as sparks inside were flying. They were blocking and counting with a punch a few times however with out a weapon they were struggling as they knocked them back before they got right back up. "Jason those blows didn't even phase them" Billy stated as Jason growled. "This isn't good here they come!" Luke stated as the two Megazords were drop kicked knocking them back.

"You fools are finished!" Goldar laughed as Luke growled. "Don't count on it gold face. **POWER BATTLE AX!**" Luke yelled as Jason nodded. "Took the words right out of my mouth Luke. **POWER SWORD!**" Jason shouted as suddenly two weapons dropped from the sky an Ax and a Sword as the two megazords picked up their weapons powering up as Goldar growled. "This isn't over we'll be back!" He shouted before him and the emergency monster disappeared.

Back at the command Center the teens were cheering after what just happened as Zordon spoke. "Congratulations on a Job well done Now that you have become Power Rangers you must follow 3 basic rules or lose the protection of the power. First Never use your power for personal gain. Second never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you and finally Keep your Identity Secret no one may know your a power ranger." Zordon explained.

"Alright I'm in." Jason said with a grin. "Me to." Zack stated. "You can count on me." Trini stated. "No argument here" Luke said with a chuckle. "Affirmative." Billy said before Kimberly spoke up. "I don't know guys I mean the outfits are cool and all. My hair gets all messed up in that helmet. I don't think I can do it." Kimberly stated.

They all started arguing to her before. "NOT!" She said as Alpha started going haywire. "Whoa Alpha calm down I was just kidding!" Kimberly stated waving away the smoke. "Oh...humor what a concept.." Alpha said as the group smiled. "Lets do it!" Jason said as he put his hand in as one by one the group put their hands on top of each other and all nodded at each other before. "**POWER RANGERS!**" they shouted throwing their hands up in the air. The battle against Rita had only just begun.


	3. Teamwork

The Following Day after what was know as a train wreck in a half the group of the new Rangers unknown to their parents at this time were just finishing walking around and showing Luke and his mother around Angel Group. "Man I had know clue Angel Grove was so big." Luke's mom stated in shock with a smile.

"I am glad we could show you around." said with a smile as Luke nodded.

"Yeah this place is good I am going to enjoy our time here..we are not moving this time right mom?" Luke asked biting his lip after what him and his friends had been chosen for he couldn't risk it as she smiled.

"Yeah we are staying this time" Ms. Ellis said with a chuckle as Luke sighed with realif.

"You and me have got to go shopping and get you your new suit." Ms. Hart said as Kimberly giggled.

"That's my mom." She said as Luke groaned rolling his eyes. "Yeah we know where you got your shopping stuff Kim." Luke said with.

"I know a great suit and dress shop on main street, I'd really like to shop with you sometime," Ms. Taylor said to Kimberly's mom while Zack just shook his head and smiled, "great now our folks will be talking about is in no time."

"Oh god." Luke laughed as the Parents began talking as the rangers now that they were busy were talking among themselves.

"I gotta say guys yesterday was FREAKY I mean I was not expecting my first day here in angel grove I was going to be becoming a ranger I mean damn." Luke said quietly with a laugh.

"What are you kids talking about?" Luke's mod said raseing an eyebrow. "Nothing mom!" Luke said as Ms. Kwan giggled. "Now Now no flirting with my daughter." She giggled causing Trini to blush. "MOM!" She yelled in embarrassment.

"Ooooh somebody got defensive," Kimberly giggled at her friend's yell of embarassment. Ms Cranston smiled from ear to ear just by the sight of everybody getting along, "Billy's told me so much about you kids but I didn't think meeting you all would be this fun."

"Yeah Billy's a good guy." Luke said with a grin before panting. "But dang Ms. Hart when you said making the football team for Angel Grove High with you coaching wouldn't be easy you were NOT kidding." Luke said as Kimberly giggled. "That's my mom for you." She grinned.

"But it was worth it, we can't wait to see you play," Jason said with a smile, earning nods from his friends at Luke before Jason's mom Ms. Scott spoke, "You know Jason almost tried out for football in his freshman year?"

"Oh Really?" Luke smirked before suddenly a blast came from the sky sending the six teens flying as they slowly got up Goldar along with a good 2 dosen putties surrounding their parents. "MOM!" Luke yelled and growled.

"Guys cover me." Luke said as the ground nodded as he bent down activating his newly got communicator that Billy made. "Zordon this is Luke. We got a situation Goldar and 2 dosen putties showed up and have our parents. There isn't a hidden place we can morph we might have to have our secret out for our parents. Do we have permission." Luke asked.

"If it means that you protect yourselves and the ones you love then there is no problem morphing in front of those your care for," Zordon said. While he told the Rangers not to morph in public it couldn't be helped at this point and besides what it Goldar or the putties attacked them or worse yet their parents.

"Alright." Luke said as he nodded at the Rangers. "Alright Luke you lead the morph this time." Jason said as Luke nodded.

"Alright guys. **ITS MORPHIN TIME!**" Luke said as the Parents looked on in confusion.

"**ANKYLASAURS!**" Luke shouted calling out the name of his Dinosaur. He didn't want to have to do this but he was not going to lose his mother to Goldar.

"**MASTADON!**" Zack yelled out the name of his own Dinosaur. There was no way he was going to let his mother get hurt, even if it meant morphing in front of her.

"**PTERODACTYL!**" Kimberly yelled. Of all the timings that Goldar and Company could of had this was by far the were just hanging out with their parents but than this ugh what a day.

"**TRICERATOPS!**" Billy declared. What was supposed to be a simple outing between his friends and their parents went so wrong but now was the time to make them right.

"**SABER-TOOTH TIGER!**" Trini yelled. What was it with Villian's having bad timing. She was not sure what the hell they were thinking but for now they had to help their parents.

"**TYRANNOSAURUS!**" Jason yelled loud and clear. It was time to stand with his friends and protect their lives, the lives of their mothers, and the lives of everybody on planet Earth! After the final call the group was morphed into their power suits.

"**POWER RANGERS!**" The group before charging forward and kicking a few putties off them. "GO!" Luke shouted at the mothers who were in shock.

"We'll explain later mom go!" Kimberly shouted towards her mother.

"That's right, the Putties won't wait for us to explain!" Zack said before throwing a puttie down with a martial arts slam.

"Right come on girls!" Ms. Hart said as the rest nodded running out of their away from the putties.

"Alright lets do this! Goldface you and the putties have the worst timing." Luke stated before kicking one puttie in the gut followed by a round house kick to it's head.

"We were having a good time before you showed up, now you'll pay," Jason said before he swept a puttie off of their feet with a sweep kick.

"Grr what are you fools doing Destroy them!" Goldar growled as Luke back flipped a few times before jumping kicking from the branch into the putties face landing on the ground before backhanding one of them in the face.

Billy threw a well timed series of punches at a Putty before kicking it towards Kimberly who swept it off of it's feet. So far their attempt at destroying the Rangers was failing miserably.

Billy threw a well timed series of punches at a Putty before kicking it towards Kimberly who swept it off of it's feet. So far their attempt at destroying the Rangers was failing miserably.

As the rangers continued doing battle with the Putties however unknown to the rangers Rita had sent a message to Goldar who grinned before disapearing with the remaining Putties. The Rangers were not sure why Goldar did this but he did but at least their victory was their for now. "POWER DOWN!" The Rangers called before reverting back to their teen form as their parents came out of hiding.

"Everybody alright?" Jason asked his friends and parents now that the battle against the Putties was over at least for the moment.

"I think so." Luke said panting. "Um Luke what EXACTLY did I miss yesterday?" Luke's mother asked as Luke sighed.

"I am with you Girlfreind Kimberly?" asked as Kimberly squinted.

"Looks like we all have some explaining to do," Billy said after a little sigh. Their parents saw them morph, there was no way they could escape or lie out of this one even if they tried.

Luke brought up his communicator. "Zordon?" He asked as his voiced boomed. "Yes I shall teleport your parents and you to the command center so we can explain" Zordon said as everyone involved right now teleported before they landed in the command center. "Greetings Parents of my chosen Rangers

"Oh my god..." Ms Kwan said in awe at the sight of a big floating head in a tube that was called...Zordon?

"You should feel honored. Not often others outside rangers are allowed in this chamber. What you see before you is the command center. I have chosen your children to defend this planet. Turn and observe the viewing globe and all will be explained." Zordon stated.

All six of the grown women turned to the viewing globe nearby, ready to watch it. As the images of Rita and company began to show Zordon spoke. "Who you see on the viewing globe is Rita Repulsa. A galactic space sorceress with her henchmen and putties she plans to conquer earth" Zordon explains.

"And this...sorceress and her henchmen are what our children have been fighting?" Ms. Scott asked, seeing the image of Rita and her gray, grotesque, henchmen the Putties.

"Yes they have been selected to form an elite fighting force known to one and all as the Power Rangers. Jason, The Red Ranger Zack The Black Ranger Billy The Blue Ranger Trini The Yellow Ranger Kimberly The Pink Ranger and Luke The Orange Ranger. They are earth's last stand against Rita and her plans to conquer earth" Zordon explained.

"Why do they have to be our children?" Ms. Taylor asked, looking at Zordon for a moment while Ms. Cranston nodded in agreement, "couldn't you have soldiers or polcie officers fight them instead?"

Zordon shook his head-well the best he could before speaking.

"I am afraid not with the magic Rita has and uses to create her monsters and launch her attack can not be stopped by mer guns. These Power Suits were designed for Teenagers I would of chosen six officers or people meant to fight off others if I could of." Zordon explained before Luke's mom closed her eyes before smiling and spoke.

"I see...I thought something was off when you started getting fond of the color Orange all of a sudden" She said as Luke rubbed the back of his neck chuckling.

"Well since we know it can't be helped and it's a matter of saving the world I think we can all approve of our children being power rangers," Ms Kwan said with a little smile.

Suddenly the alarm in the command Center went off as the Rangers looked to the viewing globe. The rangers turned to the viewing globe seeing a skeleton like creature with a sword. His job served one purpose attack and weaken the power rangers enough so that Rita could trap them all in a time warp much like Rita had done Zordon. The Rangers looked at each other and nodded at each other.

"Alright than lets go guys. **ITS MORPHIN TIME!**" Jason shouted before the six rangers drew their Morphers out it was time to take this beast out.

"**ANKYLASAURS!**" Luke shouted calling the name of his Dinosaur. Luke was not exactly sure what Rita's plans were with this "Bones" Creature but whatever the case they couldn't risk letting it stay in Angel Grove.

"**MASTADON!**" Zack yelled calling the name of his Dinosaur. Their new life as the team known as The Power Rangers had just started and didn't look it was going to be stopping any time soon.

"**PTERODACTYL!**" Kimberly yelled calling out the name of her Dinosaur. One thing was for certain it didn't mater how many times Rita attacked the group would always be willing and able to defend it to the bitter end.

"**TRICERATOPS!**" Billy yelled calling out the name of the three horned Dinosaur that he had been chosen by. He was never one big on fighting but when it came down to it. Rita was threatening the planet he lived on and he didn't plan on letting her have it.

"**SABER-TOOTH TIGER!**" Trini yelled calling out the name of her Dinosaur. They had just wanted to spend time with their parents today but it seems it was true what they said. Evil never sleeps.

"**TYRANOSAURS!**" Jason yelled out calling the name of his Dinosaur as the group morphed into their power suits before being Teleported to the Park where bones was.

"Hold It Right there Bone Face!" Luke shouted as Bones with sword turned around and laughed.

"Ah Ranger perfect timing now I can destroy you and make you just like me!" Bones laughed as Kimberly sweat dropped.

"Ok that sounds so wrong on all Levels" Kimberly stated as the group got in fighting stance.

"You aint kidding Kimberly. Alright Bone face! it's time you sent a message to your mistress Rita! As long as the Power Rangers exist she wont be getting this planet!" Jason stated.

"Oh Really now?" Bones asked before pointing his sword out as a group of putties that looked like Skeltons appeared in front of Bones.

"ATTACK!" He shouted as the Skeltonised Putties charged forward as The Rangers grinned.

"Alright bring it on!" Luke stated with a smirk before kneeing one in the stomach before round house kicking the puttie in the head sending it flying into a tree.

Kimberly back flipped a few times before one of the putties came charging at her as she jumped over one as it ran into the tree hitting its head as Kimberly elbowed him in the stomach followed by a elbow strike to the back of the skull.

Billy elbowed one in the gut followed by a drop down sweep knocking the puttie down as he slammed the heel of his foot on the putties stomach. Zack back handed to in the face before using his arm and brought it down and slammed the puttie on the ground.

Trini grinned before punching one in the stomach before spinning around and smacked the other in the head as the putties disappeared before Bones used his sword and launched lighting towards the rangers as they got shocked falling down to one knee as Luke growled.

"Cheep shot Bones.." Luke growled.

Meanwhile in space Rita let out a laugh. "Perfect those teenagers are toast. Now to put the nail in their coffin. **MAGIC WAND! MAKE MY BONES GROW!**" Rita yelled before throwing the wand down to earth when it landed it shocked the ground as Bones grew about 10 times its normally size.

"Prepare for your end Power Rangers!" Bones laughed as The Rangers backed up a little. "Rita wants to play that game huh?! Fine than **DINOZORD POWER!**" Jason yelled out. Suddenly much like before the Dinozords arose from their resting place with a roar.

"Alright here goes!" Jason shouted as the Rangers jumped in the air before jumping into their Zords.

"Alright Lets do this guys!" Jason said locking in.

"Zack Here let's send this bone head packing!" Zack stated with a grin.

"Billy here all Systems go!" Billy stated.

"Kimberly here! Time to send this freak back to hell" She stated.

"Trini here lets do this!" Trini exclaimed.

"Luke here! Time to send bone head back to the Boneyard!" Luke stated as the Dinozords began racing towards Bones.

"**ANKYLASAURS MEGAZORD SEQUENCE ENGAGE!**" Luke shouted as suddenly the computer heard his voice. "_Megazord sequence has been activated._" It said as Jason grinned.

"Way ahead of me Luke. **MEGAZORD BATTLE MODE!**" Jason shouted followed by a computer voice saying. "_Megazord sequence has been activated._"

Suddenly the two Zords began their formation. On Jason's side with the 4 other Zords began forming the Dino Megazord. Luke's suddenly grew the robotic arms and legs out from the bottom and the side as the spike part holding the Ankaylasaurs head before a humonisided Robot head came out as the remaining part of the spikes created the helmet.

"Haha Pathetic Rangers you and your pethtic Zords are nothing!" Bone shouted before launching a blast of electricity from it's sword blasting the two Megazords sending sparks flying inside the Megazord.

"Gah..Jason you guys ok?" Luke asked in concern.

"Yeah we're fine but we can't end this unless we can get close to him." Jason growled.

"Wait..no we don't I got it Jason call the weapons!" Luke shouted.

"**POWER AX!**" Luke shouted before suddenly the clouds opened up as a weapon came out from the sky.

"Hope your right about this Luke. **POWER SWORD!**" Jason shouted before a sword shot down from the sky as the two megazords went over picking up the weapons getting powered up.

"Uh oh um...mommy?" Bones stated with a scared look on his face.

"**TRIPLE STRIKE!**" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord's eyes lit up before slicing three ways as it launched forward going though Bones.

"Oh WHY ME?!" Bones shouted before falling over exploding as The Megazord lowered the weapons as inside the Rangers were cheering another victory was theirs.

"**UGH! DAMN THOSE POWER RANGERS NOW I HAVE A HEADACHE!**" Rita shouted in space before storming off in anger. The Rangers had beat her this time but some how some way she would destroy them.


	4. Bad Note

Another day in Angel Grove had come and the girls had offered or more dragged the guys to a concert that they wanted to go to. The guys really were not interested but they did this because the girls seemed like they really wanted to see this concert. However, In space Rita was watching this and laughed it seemed she had caught on to how every women in angel grove including the female rangers of the team had fallen into this new groups music and planned on using this against them as she was ordering Finster to prepare her new monster.

The following Day the girls were talking about the new band how the current singer was a doll or something as Luke rolled his eyes as the guys were talking among themselves. "And they call that Music?" Jason asked quietly.

"I know right I am not sure whats going on but I hope Rita doesn't catch up on this." Luke stated shaking his head.

"Who knows but we better keep our eyes peeled." Zack stated with a sigh. He was not sure what to expect but with Rita you never knew.

"By my Calculations Rita will probably catch onto this so we better keep our eyes peeled." Billy stated as the boys nodded in agreement.

After school Luke was heading home The others had already went home well outside the girls for some odd reason. Suddenly however, a lot of females came running past him as he got span around in comedic fashion falling down as he sighed dusting himself off. looking to see some strange creature playing music and sighed. Suddenly in a flash of gold fire the Puddies and Goldar appeared as Goldar laughed. "Hello Orange Ranger! I hope you weren't going anywhere ahahaha!" Goldar laughed.

"Ugh I do not need this-wait a moment. Goldar appearing so this is another one of Rita's plans I gotta get to the others but-no they got more work than me to do this week I'll handle this." Luke said with a grin.

"Alright gold freak let's dance!" Luke shouted as he got in fighting stance with a smirk. "GET HIM PUDDIES!" Goldar shouted as the puddies charged forward.

SO YOU FELL INTO THE DANGER AND YOUR ALL ALONE TONIGHT!

Luke back flipped before hitting one of the puddies with a few punches back flipping and jumped into the air. "try this HIYA!" Luke shouted before drop kicking the puddie landing and quickly getting back in fighting stance looking around.

"Luke I see Goldar and the puddies down their do you need help?" The Voice of Zordon came from his communicator as he brought it up to his lips and spoke. "No I got this Zordon the others have enough Homework today to deal with I'll handle this." He said as Zordon nodded. "That is very noble of you Luke very well and may the power protect you." He said as Luke nodded looking around at the Puddies.

**WELL YOU'RE SURROUNDED BY THE HURTING TYPE, AND YOU JUST DON'T CARE FOR THE SIGHT!**

"What are you idiots doing?! HES JUST ONE RANGER!" Goldar snarled as Luke dodged a few kicks from the Puddies before elbowing one in the stomach and grabbed him by the neck slamming it down onto the ground back flipping a few times before spin kicking one of them.

**WHO WILL COMING RUNNING TO YOUR SIDE WHO WILL PROTECT YOU FROM YOUR FRIGHT? ALL OF US ARE ON YOUR SIDE!**

Luke grinned as he grabbed two puddies and slammed their heads together knocking them back as Goldar charged forward trying to slice as he ducked before jumping up and drop kicking Goldar into a tree.

**YOU KNOW MUST BE STRONG TO HOLD YOUR OWN! CAUSE THE POWERS ON YOUR SIDE!**

"Had enough Blue Face?" Luke asked as Goldar got up shaking off the daze and growled charging forward as Luke back flipped as Goldar tried to slice at him. Luke flipped up and knocked the Sword out of Goldar and began a combo of punches and kicks on the blue monkey.

**THE ENEMY WILL TRY AND GIVE YOU FEAR! BUT YOU NEVER RUN OR HIDE!**

Luke got knocked back by Goldar as he back flipped over some Puddies round house kicking one before punching one in the gut and smirked. Goldar was making this to easy.

**WHO WILL COMING RUNNING TO YOUR SIDE WHO WILL PROTECT YOU FROM YOUR FRIGHT? ALL OF US ARE ON YOUR SIDE!**

Luke quickly back-flipped before slamming his foot down on one of the puddies as they all disappeared as Goldar growled before disappearing himself as Luke panted dusting his hands off and smirked. "alright time to get home." Luke said with a chuckle.

The next day however, things were about to get ugly as the group was walking they raced over to the band as the boys shook their head before a monster appeared along with a load of puddies laughing. he was in the shape of a electric guitar and laughed.

"Hello Rangers I hope you don't mind me borrowing the female rangers of your team haha!" He laughed as the boys growled getting in fighting stance with a snarl.

"Damn it is this another one of Rita's plans?!" Jason snapped.

"Affirmitive Jason what do we do?" Billy stated as Jason looked around.

"We need the girls some how.." Jason snarled in anger. This was NOT their day.

"Jason! I got it let's handle the Puddies and than Me Zack and Billy will handle the monster you take care of getting ear plugs in the girls ears." Luke stated as Jason nodded.

"Alright let's do this!" Jason shouted they had to wait on the morphing till the puddies were take care of.

"GET THEM!" It shouted as the putties charged forward at the rangers as the four nodded at each other charging forward.

**NO, WE CANNOT SEE, WHO ARE WE TO LOOK TO, NO IT CANNOT HEAR, WHAT IS TO BELIEVE IN!**

One of The Putties Jumped in the air before Luke smirked and pulled a side kick right to the gut sending the Puttie flying with a smirk.

"Damn Luke where you learn that?" Jason asked blocking a few hits from a few putties before punching one a few times in the gut.

"A man by the name of Thomas I'll introduce you to him some TIME!" Luke said before round house kicking one of the putties in the head.

**AND WE KEEP DREAMING OF A WORLD OF ALL THAT'S GOOD OR SO WE WERE TOLD WE NEED A HERO!**

The rangers back flipped a little bit as the Putties crashed into each other as Zack did his little dance before round house kicking one of them in the face.

**AND WE KEEP DREAMING OF A TIME WHEN GOOD IS ALL WE FIND! WE NEED A WE NEED A HERO!**

Luke smirked running up the tree before landing and grabbing two of the putties heads and smacking them together causing the two putties to fall backwards rolling.

**NO WE CAN NOT TELL! WHO'S THE ONE TO LEAD US? BUT YOU KNOW WE'LL BE THERE! WAITING FOR THEM TO FIND US!**

Jason grinned at his team mates actions and tried a one up as he jumped in the air from two putties charging at them before spinning them around and slamming them down with a grin as the rangers looked around keeping their gaurd up with the Puddies.

**AND WE KEEP DREAMING OF A WORLD OF ALL THAT'S GOOD OR SO WE WERE TOLD WE NEED A HERO!**

Billy saw two puddies coming towards him and back-flipped as the two putties ran into each other before Billy Round House kicked them down onto the ground.

**AND WE KEEP DREAMING OF A TIME WHEN GOOD IS ALL WE FIND! WE NEED A WE NEED A HERO!**

Once the Putties disappeared the rangers got back in position. "Alright you guys handle this I'll help the girls." Jason said as the 3 remaining rangers nodded once Jason left Luke looked at the others who nodded.

"Alright let's do it guys. **ITS MORPHIN TIME!**" Luke shouted before the three remaining rangers pulled out their morphers.

"**ANKYLASAURUS!**" Luke shouted calling out the name of his dinosaur it was time to stop Rita once again.

"**MASTADON!**" Zack shouted calling out the Mastadon ready to end this.

"**TRICERATOPS!**" Billy shouted it was time to morph and stop Rita. Hopefully Jason would handle his part so they could end this quickly.

"Bring it on Rangers! With you down to three of the six you don't stand a chance haha!" The monster shouted blasting them as Luke Billy and Zack dodged out of the way in the nick of time. "Power FLAIL!" Luke shouted bringing out his power weapon before launching the spiked ball towards the monster as the creature grabbed it. "Nice try! Orange Jumping bean!" He shouted before slamming Luke against a tree. "Ow...ok gonna feel that in the morning." Luke groaned.

"**POWER AX!**" Zack shouted bringing out his ax trying to slice the creature a few times only for him to be blocked and knocked back into the tree.

"**Power Lance!**" Billy shouted as he chrgered forward before the lance was blocked a few times and the monster sent billy flying into the tree as the three Rangers slowly got up.

"This is getting out of hand...we need to think of something fast!" Luke stated as they got to their feet panting.

"You wont last much longer Rangers time to end this." The monster said punching his fists together and laughed.

"**POWER BOW!**" A voice shouted before suddenly a few pin arrows came flying at the monster catching him off gaurd.

"**POWER DAGGERS!**" Another shouted throwing the daggers towards the beast knocking him back a few as Jason came running into the fray.

"**POWER SWORD!**" Jason shouted slicing at the creature a few times knocking it down as Jason back flipped as Luke chuckled.

"Took ya long enough Jason." Luke grinned as Jason chuckled and nodded as the creature was slowly getting up.

"Let's end this!" Jason shouted as Luke and the other rangers nodded it was time to put this monster in his place.

"**POWER AX!**" Zack shouted extending the head of it throwing it into the air.

"**POWER BOW!**" Kimberly shouted as she flung the Bow forward and it placed it self on the side of the Ax's head with a nod.

"**POWER DAGGERS!**" Trini yelled flinging the two daggers forward before it formed two parts of the blaster.

"**POWER LANCE!**" Billy shouted as he flung the two parts forward and they made two more parts of the blaster.

"**POWER FLAIL!**" Luke shouted throwing it forward as it wrapped around the ax before the spiked ball placed itself in front on the main part of the Ax.

"**POWER SWORD!**" Jason shouted jumping in the air as he landed before the group all got ready. "POWER RANGERS!" They shouted just in time for the creature to get up.

"**FIRE!**" They all shouted before it launched out the spike ball with orange and red energy followed by blasts from Yellow Blue Pink and Black blasting the creature. "WHY ME?!" he shouted falling down in a huge explosion.

Meanwhile up in space Rita growled. "Why do I have to do everything myself?! MAGIC WAND! MAKE MY MUSIC MONSTER GROW!" Rita shouted launching down her staff.

Suddenly the staff shocked the ground before flying back up into space as the monster grew about 10X it's normal size laughing. "Haha Rangers Let's see you stop this!" He laughed as Jason looked at everyone and nodded. "WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" Jason shouted towards the sky.

As expected the Dinozords came racing onto the scene as Jason nodded at the rangers who nodded as they jumped into the air into their zords.

"ZACK here lets get cookin!" Zack shouted ready to end this creature once and for all.

"Billy Here All Systems Go!" Billy shouted with a small grin on his face inside the ranger helmet.

"Trini Here Ready to rock!" Trini said with a grin ready to end Rita's monster.

"Kimberly Here lets do this thing!" Kimberly said with a small smile on her face.

"Luke here lets send this embarrassment to music packing!" Luke said with a laugh.

"Alight lets do this. **ANKYLASAURUS-DINOZORD MEGAZORD SEQUENCE ENGAGED!**" Jason shouted placing two hands on the Megazord handles. Suddenly the zords began combing together into tank mode before lifting into the air into battle mode as the Pterodactyl flew in as the The megazord's head shot up before the Pterodactyl flew on the chest before the Ankylasaurs turned into a shield as it jumped onto the back of the Megazord as the Megazord took the shield in its left hand. "**POWER SWORD!**" Jason shouted before the power sword came flying down into the ground as The Megazord grabbed the sword in it's right hand.

The creature began launching music notes blast towards the rangers as the megazord blocked it with the Ankylasaurs shield as they flinched a little bit. "Keep it together guys." Jason shouted as the creature jumped in the air and drop kicked the Megazord as Jason looked at everyone and nodded.

"lets do this **POWER SLASH!**" Jason shouted as the Power sword powered up with fire as they slashed towards them as it slashed though the creature. "GAH!" The monster shouted falling down in a huge explosion.

"**GAH! THOSE POWER PESTS!**" Rita shouted from space holding her head in pain. "Ugh I have got such a headache..." She groaned. She had been defeated once again by Zordon and The Power Rangers.


End file.
